A database deployment infrastructure can be a service layer of a database management system that simplifies the deployment of database objects by providing a declarative approach for defining database objects (e.g. as design time artifacts) and ensuring a consistent deployment into the database, based on a transactional all-or-nothing deployment model and implicit dependency management. Such an approach can leverage capability of modern high-speed database management systems (DBMSs), such as for example the HANA in-memory DBMS available from SAP SE of Walldorf, Germany.
In-memory database management systems (IM-DBMS) can provide very high performance relative to disk-based approaches. This performance can enable the use of on-demand table aggregation operations (e.g. joins, unions, etc.) to respond to database queries, business intelligence operations, or the like. An aggregation operation generally involves combining data from multiple tables in the database or from multiple locations in a table via a join or union.
Additionally, using various customization-enabling integrated development environment (IDE), such as for example the HANA Studio available for use with the HANA IM-DBMS (available from SAP SE of Walldorf, Germany), a user may create information models, tables, landscapes, etc. on a different system or system than that on which a DBMS is executed. Transport of data from the database to the other systems can be accomplished using a design time table import (DTTI) object rather than requiring recreation of an entire table or set of tables in the target system.
Avoidance of duplication of data records in such operations can be a concern. For example, key values are generally used to designate which records are to be aggregated or transported via one or more DTTI objects. It can be necessary to ensure that the key values designating records to be used in the aggregation operation do not specify a same record more than once.